


I Remember You

by Sakura952



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Flashback, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura952/pseuds/Sakura952
Summary: This a take on what happened AFTER the Ice King and Marceline sang the song. GEN fic on how the Ice King is like a Father to Marceline.R&R





	I Remember You

It had been a couple of hours since he left, and he forgot all his stuff, well except the drums, he'd never leave those anywhere. The thing that caught her attention was all the things that had notes just for her like the first picture she found.

_Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world? That must be so confusing for a little girl. And I know you're going to need me here with you... but I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're going to lose me, too..."_

She never had thought of that back then even while she was a mortal. She had thought the crown was something cool something that would keep her and Simon together forever but she was wrong as usual. But the next paper she found it said to forgive him because he had no recollection of anything at all.

_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy, and I need to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do ...when I don't remember you._

It had been all fun especially after he gave her the teddy bear that jerk Ash sold. But what hurt her the most during this particular encounter was that he didn't remember, no and she even cried and he couldn't even remember his old name Simon Petrikov. Not even that to make things worse her voice broke when he wouldn't remember or even acknowledge how much they both meant for each other.

_Marceline, I can feel myself slipping away. I can't remember what it made me say... but I remember that I saw you frown. I swear, it wasn't me. It was the crown._

But when he finished with that part he seemed upset and the old gleam that he used to have in his eyes was back but then it he shook his head and forgot again. This was so irritating; why couldn't he just remember. But it was all thanks to that stupid crown but without that stupid crown in the first place she wouldn't be where she is now, hurting from him not remembering.

_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy, and I want to save you, but who's going to save me?! Please forgive me for whatever I do... when I don't remember you._

Then to make things worse, she the queen vampire, began to cry as they sang Da da... da da... da da. She'll just deal with later when he comes and bothers her again.

_The scene flashes back to just after the apocalypse. It looks dismal and there are ruined buildings everywhere. A child Marceline cries. Simon Petrikov returns to her and wipes her tears in recompense for leaving her alone. He walks to a ruined store and grabs a teddy bear. He goes back and gives the toy to Marceline to make further amends, and she smiles sweetly._

Yeah that what she would do deal with it later maybe in a hundred years since both Simon and her could live forever and once Finn and Jake were out of her hair. They wouldn't understand of course, they were never there after all, but she would make Simon remember she had to pay a favor. Since he had saved her now it was her turn to save him from the crown.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more just let me know


End file.
